The present invention is directed, in general, to sound systems and, in particular, to a decorative or unobtrusive flat panel sound system.
Sound systems are used in a variety of contexts including television sound systems, radio or stereo sound systems, music systems, telephone systems and the like. In these contexts, the sound system generally includes an audio source for receiving or generating an audio signal, an amplifier for amplifying the audio signal, one or more speakers for rendering the amplified audio signal as one or more acoustic signals, and related electronic components for multiplexing, demultiplexing, digital to analog conversion and other conditioning of the electronic signal. Such sound systems may be generally understood as encompassing personal sound systems—such as headphones, earbuds, and the like—where sound intended for personal use is generated in close proximity to the ear or ears of the user, and loudspeaker sound systems where sound is generated for one or more users in a listening area.
Conventionally, speaker systems have been fairly substantial systems from a physical perspective, often housed in cabinets or similar structures. High quality sound systems often include multiple speaker components in a single unit for generating sounds in specific frequency ranges, e.g., sub-bass, bass, mid-range, and high frequency speaker components. While sound systems can generate high quality sound, they take up substantial room, both in terms of area and depth. Moreover, the sound production function of speaker systems generally requires that they be in the open (not enclosed), and distributed in relation to the intended listening area, which may be a living room, office, or other room designed and decorated with care. In many cases, users desire the sound quality of such sound systems, but are bothered by the aesthetics of bulky speaker systems. Flat panel speakers have been developed that avoid the need for cabinet-type speakers. However, these have generally been conceived as speakers, not fully functional sound systems, and may require power cords and/or connections for delivery of sound signals, thereby undermining the aesthetics and functionality of the speakers, or requiring complicated and expensive installation. There remains a need for sound systems which are unobtrusive or decorative, and that are highly functional and easy to use.